If I'd Only Known
by lorrie
Summary: Alan and Stan take on a new client who happens to be at the center of Don's newest case and Alan sees his son gunned downed in front of him. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Numb3rs**

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

by Lorrie Ellis

_3 Disagreements _

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 1 - If I'd Only Known . . . I Wouldn't Have Agreed to this Client**

Don flipped through his notepad as he listened to Charlie's rhetoric. "Charlie! I said that's enough." He yelled.

"Don, I don't like it any better than you do, but there's no way to narrow it down without more information."

Slightly fuming, Don muttered. "Then I'll get it for you, there's no need for you to come down to the office."

"Fine!" Charlie shouted as he gathered his things and left. "And you had better leave dad a note. I'm pretty sure he's still in the shower."

Don quickly gathered his papers, pulled on his suit coat and headed out behind his younger brother. "Fine." He muttered. "Leave dad a note. I'm a grown man, for Pete's sake, why would I leave my dad a note telling him that I've gone to work?"

After his shower, Alan hurried to finish putting away the breakfast dishes. Don and Charlie both had long left the house for work, leaving Alan to clean up the kitchen while waiting for news on his latest business venture. He knew that they had been arguing this morning; he had heard their shouts over the running water. He only hoped that they would be on speaking terms by this evening when they both returned, that was unless Donnie was still upset, if so, he would probably just go to his apartment. He wished that Don would cut Charlie a little slack sometimes. Afterall, he was only trying to help.

As he was wiping the table, a small notebook on the floor caught his eye. "Wonder which of the boys left this?" He mused as he bent to pick it up. Seeing there was no name on the outside, he opened it to the first page and found that he couldn't bring himself to put it down. It appeared to be surveillance notes from Don's last stake-out, including names, addresses and phone numbers. "What in the world?" Alan asked himself, getting up from the table and comparing the addresses in Don's notebook to those in his briefcase. The ringing of the phone pulled him away.

"Hello." He answered.

"Dad, did I leave a small notebook on the kitchen table?" Don asked.

Alan smiled. "Yes, Donnie, shall I drop it by on my way to meet with Stan?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea dad. I'll double back for it." Don replied, as he mentally detailed the notes inside the book.

"Don, you do realize that several of the addresses in here are properties that Stan and I are negotiating renovations on, don't you?" Alan replied.

Don's brow furrowed deeply. "What, you read my notes? Dad, sit tight until I get there, OK?"

"OK, but Stan is expecting me at the office . . ."

"Dad, just sit tight. Don't leave the house until I get there, OK?"

"OK, Donnie, but what is all this about?" Alan asked.

"I'll explain when I get there." Don replied and threw his cellphone into the passenger seat.

Twenty minutes later, Don pulled into the driveway. Alan had the front door open for him. "Now, what is all of this about?" The elder Eppes demanded.

Don pinched the bridge of his nose while trying to decide where to begin, how much to tell his father. "Dad, have a seat."

Alan sat down, followed by Don. "First of all, you shouldn't have opened the notebook."

"How else was I supposed to know if it belonged to you or your brother?" Alan defended.

Don shook his head. "OK, but you didn't have to read it, and that's the only way you would have known that the address match those of the houses you're negotiating on. Which, by the way, you probably need to stop negotiating on."

"It may already be too late for that. Now, Donnie, I'm going to ask you again, what is going on?" His voice was patient, but demanding.

Don hung his head. "It's a case I'm actively working. Charlie's working on it too. He came up with those addresses yesterday through some algorithm he's created. They're probable addresses of members of a gang that's wanted for drug manufacturing, distribution, kidnapping, and as of late, murder."

The color drained from Alan's face. "Murder?"

"Dad, I need to know who contacted you and Stan about these houses. Did you talk to them personally, or what?" Don asked.

"I, I, Stan talked to them, but I think it was just by phone. Don, we submitted a bid yesterday, they're supposed to call back this morning." Alan stood up abruptly. "I need to call Stan."

Don stopped him before he reached the phone. "No, no, no, dad. Let's head down to your office. I'd like to talk to Stan anyway."

Father and son climbed into Don's truck and headed towards Alan's office, unaware that they were being followed.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Devon and Duane Haverly pulled out behind Don's truck. Far enough behind that they wouldn't be spotted, but close enough so not to lose them.

"That's definitely the same Fed, but who's the old geezer with him?" Duane asked.

Devon shrugged. "Don't know, bro, but 'the man' said to hang with the Fed, so that's what we gonna do."

"Whatda ya think this is all 'bout anyways? I mean, everything's a'right, ain't it?" Duane asked.

"Hey, you know as much as I do, bro. We just do what 'the man' says to do and get paid for it, ain't that enough?" Devon replied.

"I just want to know that 'the man' ain't stiffin' us and the rest of The Demons. You sure we gettin' the whole worth for the stuff?"

Again Devon shrugged. "Hey, that's Jo-Jo's department. She's the brains, and we're the muscle. She set up this whole deal with 'the man' and you know Jo-Jo ain't gonna get stiffed. She likes the bling bling too much to let the stuff go for less than its worth, especially with The Demons taking all the chances."

Duane nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He noticed that Don's truck was turning into a small strip mall where Alan's office was located. "Hey, I brought Jo-Jo down here yesterday to meet with a couple of old guys about renovating some of the buildings."

Devon stopped the car and they watched Don and Alan get out and go into Alan's office.

Duane shook his head. "That's the same office, man!"

"You sayin' that the Fed got to the guy she met with?" Devon asked

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'." Duane shook his head and picked up his cellphone. "We'd better call her."

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

"Stan!" Alan shouted as he and Don entered the office.

"Yo, Stan!" Don shouted as Alan took a quick look around. He picked up a note off of his desk as Don checked the rest of the small area.

"Well, you can stop looking." Alan announced. "He got a phone call from another client. He'll be back around noon."

Don nodded. "Maybe you can hand me over the information you have on this new client; the one with addresses that match what Charlie came up with."

"Son, I can't do that without talking to Stan, it wouldn't be ethical." Alan replied in astonishment and seemed somewhat annoyed that Don would even ask for the files.

"Dad, this is an open investigation. I thought . . ."

"Well you thought wrong!" Alan shouted. "Just because you're my son doesn't mean you have the right to trample my business ethics!"

Don half smiled, hoping that his father was joking, but once he realized just how serious he was, he took a different tone. "Dad, don't you trust me. I mean, you can't be serious, we're talking about a murder investigation. I can get a subpoena, you know."

Alan nodded. "I know you said it was a murder investigation, but . . ."

Before Alan could finish or Don could reply, a spray of bullets shattered the glass front of the office. "Get behind the desk!" Don shouted to Alan.

Alan threw himself behind the desk. He heard Don in motion and peered around the desk as Don moved towards the front door, weapon drawn. "Donnie!" Alan shouted spontaneously as he watched a gun emerge from the car window again, aimed at his eldest son.

Alan watched in horror as Don fired two shots, announcing that he was a Federal Agent and the gunman in the car should drop his weapon. For an instant, he thought Don had convinced the man, but then the barrel of the gun slipped into view again. He heard the shot and cringed as he saw Don forced into the door frame. He remembered saying his name, but seemed to not hear anything.

Everything seemed to slow down for Don as he saw the gun emerge. He fired two shots before the gunman in the car fired. Don was sure he heard his father's voice as he felt the impact of the bullet hitting his chest. The shear force of the projectile forced him hard into the door frame. He looked down and saw a crimson stain beginning to form on his stark white dress shirt, near the center of his chest.

As the car sped away, Alan reached Don just as his legs began to give. "Easy son. I've got you." Alan helped ease him down to the sidewalk and cradled his head against his chest.

"Dad?" Don gasped.

"Shh. Don't try to talk." Alan reached for his phone and realized that he had left it in Don's truck. "Damn!" He swore. "Donnie, where is your cellphone?"

"P-p-p-ket." Don sputtered as he tried to make his arms move to reach for it.

"Shh. Lie still Donnie. You're going to be OK." He found Don's phone and dialed 9-1-1. "My son's been shot!" He yelled into the phone. "He's an FBI Agent. Please hurry!"

Alan left the phone on, but turned his full attention back to Don. "Donnie, are you still with me?" He asked softly.

Don nodded his head slightly. "Hurts." He whispered.

Alan could no longer hide the tears. "I'm sure it does, son. The paramedics will be here soon and they'll give you something for the pain."

"Dad, call . . . Megan, . . . 'kay?" Don was again struggling to breathe.

"I will."

"Give . . . her . . . files." Don whispered.

Alan began to cry audible now and hugged Don close to his chest. "I'm so sorry I didn't give _you_ those files, Donnie. If I had, maybe we wouldn't have been in here when

they . . . Can you forgive a stubborn old man?"

"Dad . . . don't." Don pulled in another ragged breath and stared into his father's eyes. "They followed."

"Still Don, you need to know that I am sorry. You're my son. I trust you, but above all, I love you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

by Lorrie Ellis

_3 Disagreements_

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 2 - If I'd Only Known . . . We wouldn't have come here.**

Alan picked up Don's cellphone again and hit Megan's speed-dial number. When she answered, all he could get out was the fact that Don had been shot and where they were.

"Mr. Eppes, just stay with him. We're on our way." Megan replied.

Alan continued to hold Don close to his chest as they waited for the paramedics. "Dad?" Don said softly.

"Right here, son." Alan replied, taking his hand in his.

Don shivered and whispered, "Cold."

"I know, Donnie. Just hang on. It's going to be alright. You're going to be alright." Alan spoke as reassuringly as he possibly could, wishing he were more certain.

Alan noted that the first bullet had struck Don in the chest and in spite of the pressure he was applying; it didn't appear that the bleeding was slowing at all. The second bullet had ripped through Don's side and from the sound of his breathing, had probably punctured his left lung. As he held his son close to his chest, Alan could feel blood oozing from Don's back, presumably from the exit wound of the second bullet. He gently rocked back and forth while holding Don. "It's going to be OK, Donnie. You're going to be OK."

Alan's tears were flowing freely as he heard the ambulance approaching. He tore his eyes away from Don's face for an instant to look up and see, just ahead of the ambulance, two familiar black SUV's, Megan's and David's.

Upon seeing Don lying in Alan's lap, Megan ran towards them, ahead of the paramedics. "Alan, how bad is it?" She questioned her voice full of concern.

Alan shook his head. "He's lost a lot of blood."

Don could hear them, but their voices seemed so distant. "_Lost a lot of blood, oh yeah, I was shot._" He struggled to remain conscious, but finally had to give in to the darkness.

"Donnie!" Alan shouted desperately as he saw Don's eyes close and felt his breathing slow. "Donnie!" He shouted again as the Megan gently pulled his arms away from Don while the paramedics lifted him away from Alan and laid him gently on the ground to access his injuries.

"I, I, I need to be with him." Alan stammered, as Megan held fast to him.

Megan nodded. "I know you do, Alan. We also need to let the paramedics do their job." She wrapped her arm around the older man's waist and allowed him to partially lean on her for support.

"Alan, can you tell me what happened?" She asked, calmly.

"They shot him." Alan stated flatly. "They shot my son and drove away."

"Mr. Eppes, did you get a look at the vehicle? Can you tell us how many there were, what they were driving . . .?" David began to question, but Megan waved him off.

Megan nodded towards the doorframe where Don had been lying. "David, why don't you check out the office, maybe dig that bullet out of the door there. That way, at least, ballistics will have something to work with."

Alan's eyes never left Don as the paramedics took his vitals and put pressure bandages on each of the gunshot wounds. "We're ready to transport." One of the men said and gently touched Alan's wrist. "Sir, are you injured?"

Alan shook his head and looked down at his own shirt and pants, covered in blood . . . Don's blood. "It's not mine. It's Donnie's blood. I'm covered in my son's blood." The tears began to stream down his face. Megan put a protective arm around him as they followed the gurney to the waiting ambulance.

"I want to ride with him." Alan said somberly.

Megan looked to the lead paramedic for some guidance and he shook his head. "Alan, you can ride with me. We'll be right behind the ambulance. They need room to work with Don and you don't want to be in their way, right?"

Alan nodded his head and as he started to climb into the SUV, he looked back at the office frontage, the bloody doorframe and the shattered glass. "We should never have come here. I should have called Stan from home."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

by Lorrie Ellis

_3 Disagreements_

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 3 - If I'd Only Known . . . I Would Have Ridden with You **

Megan left David at the scene, waiting for the LAPD. As promised, she stayed right behind the ambulance, lights flashing and sirens screaming all the way to the hospital. They pulled into the Emergency Room parking area and waited for the paramedics to unload Don.

"What's taking so long?" Alan asked as he slapped his palm on the rear door of the ambulance.

"Alan . . ." Megan started. She knew from experience that there were only two reasons that the paramedics wouldn't have already unloaded Don. Either he was in cardiac arrest, or . . . DOA.

The doors slammed open, almost knocking a startled Alan down in the process. "We've barely got him." One announced.

"They can do more for him inside!" The other replied.

Alan's eyes grew large as he saw one of the paramedics climb on top of the gurney, straddle his son and begin chest compressions. "Oh, my God. He's dead!" Alan exclaimed.

Megan's arm went to Alan's shoulder. "Alan, they're doing everything they possibly can for him. We have to trust them."

The color drained from Alan's face as he felt his knees begin to buckle. If Megan hadn't have been there, he would have hit the ground for sure. She held him close as he cried. "I can't lose him, Megan! It's my fault he was shot."

"Shh." She consoled. "Let's move inside and have a seat, OK?"

Alan nodded and allowed Megan to guide him to a chair in the waiting area. "Alan, we need to let Charlie know what's going on. Is it OK with you if I have David go pick him up?" She asked cautiously.

"Charlie?" Alan questioned, his eyes locked on the door of the triage room. "Yes, no, I mean, maybe David should talk to Amita first. She has a way with Charlie and . . . he's not going to take this very well. They were arguing when he left this morning."

Megan nodded. "I have to make this call outside. Will you be OK by yourself for a minute?"

Alan nodded and allowed his head to fall into his hands and cried.

Megan moved outside and dialed David. "David, it's me. Did you find anything else at the scene?"

"No. LAPD is going over it, but there's really not much here to go on. Has Alan talked yet?"

"No. David, I need for you to head over to Cal-Sci and pick Charlie. Alan suggested that you talk to Amita first and let her help you with him."

David nodded. "I can do that." He paused, noting that there was something else in Megan's voice, something that she wasn't telling him. "Megan, how are things there?"

"Not so good. Don was in cardiac arrest when they brought him in." She wiped a tear from her eye. "David, I had better get back inside, I left Alan alone and, well, if the news isn't good . . . someone should be with him."

"Yeah, go. I'll get Charlie there as soon as I can." He said as he rubbed his brow.

"Thanks David." Megan put her cell back in her pocket and went back into the waiting area, finding Alan just where she had left him, his head still in his hands.

"Alan." She said softly as she took the seat beside him. "David's going to get Charlie."

Alan nodded. "Good, good. He should be here."

A young doctor exited the triage and made her way straight to Alan and Megan. "I'm Doctor Alexander. You're here for Don Eppes?"

"Yes." Megan answered. "I'm his partner and this is his father, Alan."

"How is he?" Alan asked.

"He's stable." The doctor replied, taking a seat across from them. "We're prepping him for surgery now. Mr. Eppes, I won't lie to you, Don is in serious condition. He was in full cardiac arrest when he arrived, due to lack of blood flow."

Megan stared at her, nodding in understanding.

"He almost bled out. We've given him two units and fully expect to give another two in surgery." She lightly touched Alan's shoulder. "I would prefer to wait until he's stronger, but that's out of the question. The bullet in his upper chest is lodged in his shoulder blade and has to come out and while we have him under, we will patch up his lung and take care of the bleeders from that wound." She gave him a weak smile. "Mr. Eppes, we'll do our best."

Alan nodded. "I understand."

"I have to go get scrubbed in. The surgery should last about four hours or so and I'll have someone come out and update you at some point during the surgery, OK?"

Alan nodded again. "Thank you." He said weakly.

"You're welcome."

Alan rubbed his face. "Serious condition." He repeated.

"Serious is better than grave." Megan reasoned.

"Yes, serious is better than grave." Alan said in a more positive tone. "I should have ridden in the ambulance with him."

"Alan, the paramedics wouldn't have let you. They knew what they could potentially be dealing with."

Alan looked at his shoes. "It may have been my last chance to say goodbye to him, Megan. To tell him I love him."

Megan tried to smile. "He knows, Alan. He knows."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By Lorrie Ellis

_3 Disagreements_

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 4 - If I'd Only Known . . . I Wouldn't Argued with You **

David took a deep breath before stepping into Amita's empty classroom. "Ms. Ramajuan."

"Yes." Amita answered without turning around.

David cleared his throat causing Amita to turn around. "Oh, I'm sorry. Agent Sinclair, right?"

David smiled. "That's right. Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No, I was just finishing up here, and it's Amita." She smiled. "Is there something I can do for you?"

David smiled a somewhat grim looking smile. "Amita, there's no easy way to say this. Don was shot this morning and . . . things don't look so good right now. I need to find the right way to tell Charlie. Alan is with Megan at the hospital and . . ."

"Then why are we standing around here?" Charlie's broken voice rescinded from the back of the room. He cleared his throat, choking back the flood of threatening tears. "I need to be with my family." He said firmly.

David nodded and patted Charlie's back as they started out of the office.

"Charlie, would you mind if I came along too?" Amita asked.

Charlie cracked a slight lop-sided smile. "I was hoping you would."

As they walked down the hall, Charlie spoke up. "David, how bad is it?"

"Megan called me when they arrived at the hospital. I don't the specifics, but she said his condition was serious, but stable. They've taken him into surgery."

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

David shook his head as he opened the car door. "Don and your dad were at your dad's office downtown. Alan was there, but we don't know what he saw, in anything."

Charlie's heart sank. _Dad was there. Dad saw Don get shot._ He closed his eyes once in the front seat, trying to stay calm. "David, why was Don with dad at his office this morning?"

Again David shook his head. "I don't know, Charlie. That's a question for your dad."

As they started towards the hospital, Charlie shook his head and let out a slight mutter of regret.

"What's that, Charlie?" David asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Don." He paused. "We were arguing this morning before we each left for work."

"What about?" Amita asked.

"A case we're working on." Charlie's eyes grew large. "That must be it. Dad must have figured out, but how? How could he have known?"

"Whoa Charlie, you're getting ahead of me. What are you talking about?" David asked.

"The gang-mob connection theory I'm working on. I created an algorithm a couple of days ago that broke down the information on the gang leaders and gave us the approximate locations, actually addresses, of where they were holding up. Dad mentioned one of the addresses yesterday, something about some renovations project he and Stan were bidding on." Charlie explained.

"That could explain why they were at the office." David said softly as they pulled into the parking lot. "Hey Charlie, don't mention any of this to your dad right now, OK? He has enough to deal with worrying about Don."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Amita wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist for support as they entered the hospital with David right behind them.

Charlie felt his head swimming and his legs weakening_. Numbers, just process the numbers_, he thought as he looked down the hallway and saw the numbers posted on an extended piece of plastic above each door, his brain began randomly process the numbers in sequence, finding square roots, noting primes, evens, odds, anything to keep his mind off of the fact that he was once again in a hospital, unable to do anything to help ease the pain of someone he loved.

"Charlie." Amita said softly as they turned the corner into the waiting area.

Alan lifted his head as he heard someone enter the room. "Charlie." He said softly as he rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around his youngest son.

Charlie could feel his father's body shaking as he held to him. He wanted so badly just to run, run out of the hospital, back to his safe world of numbers, even P vs. NP, anything to keep him from seeing his father like this . . . again. But, he knew that there was no one else there to pick up the pieces this time.

Charlie's mind drifted. When Margaret had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, it was Don who had been the strong shoulder to lean on. It was Don who had picked up the pieces and held the family together. It was Don who had given their father the will to go on after burying his wife and it was Don who had finally pulled him from the numbers and back into the real world. He knew that this time, it had to be him.

Charlie resigned himself then and there to be strong, no matter what happened, to be strong for his father and for Don.

"Dad." He said quietly, glancing up to Amita for reassurance. "Let's sit down."

Alan's eyes had been closed. Shamefully, he had been waiting for Charlie to lose it. He had even rehearsed, in his mind, what he would say to console him and now here was Charlie, sounding calm and collected, providing direction for him.

He sat down, as Charlie kept his arm around his shoulder. "What do we know?" He asked calmly.

Tears welled up in Alan's eyes again as the horrific images of the shooting flooded his mind. "He was . . . shot . . . twice." Alan's eyes grew large. "There was so much blood, Charlie." He grabbed at Charlie's arm.

Megan watched the scene unfold and quickly joined them. "Alan, do you want me to fill Charlie in?" She asked gently.

Alan nodded, as his eyes closed. He rubbed his hands down his face and wiped the tears away for what seemed like the hundredth time. How could he tell Charlie that it was his fault that Don had been shot? _If only he hadn't opened that damn notebook this morning, none of this would have happened. Why couldn't he have left well enough alone? Why did he tell Don that a few of the addresses matched ones that he and Stan were bidding on and why did he keep the files from his son, knowing that all he planned to do was help? Why had he been so stubborn this morning?_

"Alan?" Megan shook him slightly. "Are you still with us?"

Alan drew in a ragged breath and nodded. "I need some air." He said quietly. Megan nodded towards David, who quietly followed Alan outside.

Once Alan left the room, Charlie dropped into the nearest chair. Amita took the seat next to him. "I don't know how long I can keep this up?" He said.

Megan nodded, knowingly. "Charlie, he's your brother. You have every right to . . ."

"To what, Megan? To cry? I can't do that in front of dad, he needs my support more than ever, right now. Maybe to calculate the numbers? I can't do that either, I would be in my 'own little world', as Don would say." Tears were streaming down his face. "To run? I'd like nothing better, but . . . I'm sorry, I know I need to be strong and supportive, but that's Don's role, not mine, and . . ." Amita pulled him into a hug.

Megan sat beside him and placed her hand on his knee. "Charlie, those are the same things I would like to do . . . well, maybe not calculate the numbers." She smiled slightly. "You're right though, your dad needs our support now more than ever."

Charlie tried to regain his composure, realizing that he still didn't really know what was going on with Don. "Megan, tell me what happened."

She studied his face and collected her thoughts before speaking. "It was a drive-by. Don was hit twice in the chest. One bullet went through his left lung; the other was stopped by his shoulder blade. The doctor said she suspected a lot of bleeders, but wouldn't know for certain until they got him into surgery." Her eyes pulled away from Charlie's face.

"But he's going to be OK, right?" Charlie asked.

Megan looked him in the eye again. "Charlie, Don wasn't wearing a vest. They lost him in the ambulance. They were able to resuscitate him once they got him here, but . . . the doctor wasn't . . ."

"Wasn't what?"

Megan sighed. "She wasn't very hopeful, Charlie."

Megan's words hit him like a ton of bricks. He could lose him, he could lose his brother. "Oh God, Don!" He thought. "If I had only known, I would never had argued with you this morning. I would have told you that I love you, or, at the very least, to be careful and have a good day. This can't be the end, Donnie. I need you, we need you. You can't leave us."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

Lorrie Disagreements 

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 5 - If I'd Only Known . . . Your Strength **

"BP's dropping. Doctor we're losing him!" The anesthesiologist reported.

Dr. Alexander calmly finished stitching a knick in one of Don's blood vessels. "We need two more units." She said firmly.

"Yes Doctor." A nurse responded, hanging two fresh units of blood and changing out the tubing.

"Give me his vitals." Dr. Alexander requested as she continued to work on repairing Don's punctured lung.

The anesthesiologist read the numbers off, one by one. "BP's coming back up, pulse is slightly thready. Breathing rate is improving."

"I'm almost done here." She turned to her assistant. "I need you to be ready to close up, so I can work on the other wound."

"Yes, doctor." The assistant replied.

Suddenly all of the monitors began to alarm at once. "What's going on, Groden?" She asked the anesthesiologist.

"He's crashing!"

"Damn!" Dr. Alexander stated. "Get me a crash cart!" She glanced up at the clock, mentally noting the time: 2:40 p.m.

Doctor Alexander fervently worked on her patient. "Charging." The nurse shouted out as the paddles charged.

"Clear!" Dr. Alexander shouted as she touched the paddles to Don's chest and quickly pulled them away, listening and watching the heart monitor, only to see an unwanted steady line with a monotone extended beep.

"Again," she said.

The nurse upped the charge. "Charging!"

Dr. Alexander waited until the paddles fully charged before she again shouted, "Clear!" Don's torso and shoulders lifted from the operating table and crashed back down again. The doctor stared at the monitor, he was still flat lining. She glanced at the clock, 2:42 p.m.. "Damn, charge it again!"

"Doctor?" The nurse questioned, knowing that four minutes was quite a long time for the brain to be without oxygen.

"Charge it again!" She demanded.

"Yes, doctor." The nurse replied and dutifully charged the paddles again. "Charging."

"Clear!" The doctor shouted as she touched the paddles once again to Don's chest and watched his body lift again. She looked at the monitor. It bleeped twice and the settled back into the monotone steady hum, indicating that Don was not yet fully with them.

"Again!" Doctor Alexander shouted.

The nurse didn't question the action this time and charged the paddles. "Charging."

"Clear!" She touched the paddles to Don's chest again and watched his body lurch from the table. The monitor now emitted a steady bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep. She sighed as she handed the paddles back to the nurse and looked at the clock. 2:45 p.m. "Let's get back to work people." She said, not letting her mind lock on the fact that her patient had been deprived of oxygen for a full five minutes.

"Doctor, should I update his family?" One of the nurses asked.

"Not yet. Let's make sure he's going to pull through surgery first."

The doctor began working on Don's shoulder, not happy to find that the bullet had lodged in his shoulder blade. "OK, this is going to require a bit of work. How are his vitals holding now?" She asked.

The anesthesiologist nodded. "Everything looks good for the moment."

"OK, let's do this then." She began prying the bullet from the bone, taking care to try to not crack the shoulder blade. After a bit of work, the bullet pulled free. "OK, that's done, let's repair the vessel damage first, then the muscle."

Another hour later, Don was wheeled into a recovery room while Dr. Alexander set out to find Alan and Charlie.

Both Eppes men were still in the waiting room, truth be told, neither of them had hardly moved since Don was taken into surgery. Megan sat on the opposite side of them, hoping that they would hear something soon. "It shouldn't be long now." She said quietly, hoping it sounded supportive.

Just as Alan was attempting to reply, the doctor approached them. "Mr. Eppes," she started. "Don pulled through the surgery, however, there was a complication."

_A complication, what now? _Alan wondered.

The doctor stared at Charlie and Alan, but rested her eyes on Megan before continuing. "Are you Mrs. Don Eppes?" She asked.

Megan smiled, letting her mind wonder what it might be like to be Mrs. Don Eppes for a moment, but then replied, "No, Don is my boss, but if you'll allow it, I would like to know his condition, it might prove helpful in the investigation."

The doctor looked back to Alan and he nodded his approval.

"Don's heart stopped during surgery . . ."

"How long?" Charlie asked, knowing that five minutes or more could result in brain damage.

The doctor paused before answering. "A full five minutes."

"Five minutes!" Alan gasped.

Charlie stared at his hands in his lap, not able to look up at the moment. "Has he suffered brain damage?"

The doctor touched Charlie's shoulder. "We won't know until he wakes up. He's in recovery. We've left him on a ventilator and he has two drainage tubes in his chest as well as an IV and a transfusion port. We gave him two units of blood during surgery, but his counts are still a little low, that's why we're leaving the port in, so we don't have to stick him unnecessarily.

Alan looked up at her, his eyes hopeful. "Can we see him?"

The doctor smiled, realizing that the gentleness in Alan's eyes reminded her of her own father. "You'll have to wait until we get him settled into ICU, but that shouldn't take too long."

Charlie finally looked up. "Doctor, is my brother going to be OK, I mean really OK?"

The doctor smiled again. "Charlie, your brother is strong. If he weren't he wouldn't have made it this far, but I'm not going to kid you, he still has a long way to go. As far as the possibility of brain damage, as I told you earlier, we won't really know anything until he wakes up. I'm due in surgery again in thirty minutes, I'm sorry, but I have to go, but I will have a nurse take you to Don as soon as he's settled. He can have one visitor for fifteen minutes at a time every hour."

Megan placed a hand on each of the Eppes men's shoulders. "We understand." She acknowledged and they watched as the doctor left.

"My poor son." Alan whispered. "My poor, poor son."

"Alan," Megan's voice barely registered in his ears. "Don is strong. He's come this far, we have to believe that he's going to be alright."

"But Megan, he died on the operating table. For five minutes we were all without Don." Charlie said quietly.

Megan nodded. "I know, but Charlie, we have to believe. Right now it's all we've got."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By: Lorrie

_3 Disagreements_

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 6 - If I'd Only Known . . . My Own Rebellious Nature (Alan's POV)**

Alan's hand rested on the door, he sighed heavily as he pushed it open, not really knowing exactly what he expected to see.

Ahead of him, Don lay motionless, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest, thanks to the respirator pump that the tube running from his mouth was attached to.

Stumbling through the haze of tears that had clouded his eyes, Alan made his way to his son's bedside and sat in the chair. He studied Don's features, taking a moment to allow his eyes to rest on the heavy bandages across his chest and shoulder. Lifting his head, he watched the monitors for a moment before again turning his focus on Don.

"Oh son, what have I allowed to happen to you?" He said aloud as his tears began to flow freely. "I know if you could speak right now, you would try to convince me that this wasn't my fault, but Donnie, I knew that your case and our client were one in the same . . . we both did, but yet we went to talk to Stan without a care or precaution. What I can't figure out is how they knew we were there and why did they shoot at us?" He paused and picked up Don's hand, holding it firmly, but not too tight.

"It was almost as if they followed us, but they would have had to have known where I lived and I hadn't even met this client." He continued to think out loud. His eyes rested again on Don's face. "Donnie, what if they were following you? What if you were their intended target? I need a name, Donnie. You never mentioned a name; of course, I never gave you the chance to review our files either, did I? The name you would have recognized might be in those files and I haven't even talked to the FBI, your team, to let them know what I saw."

Alan eyes grew wide as he realized that he had already hampered the investigation into the shooting, let alone the previous murder investigation. "Oh Donnie, please forgive me. By not talking to Megan or David, I may have allowed the shooter to get away." He quickly kissed Don's forehead and turned to leave, only to stop and allow another look at his son. "I promise you, Donnie, I will find the person who did this to you," he collected himself and turned towards the door, "and they will pay for what they've done to you."

As he stepped out of the ICU, Charlie, Amita and Megan met him in the hallway. "How is he?" Charlie asked, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at his father's face and saw that he too had been crying.

"Charlie . . . I need for you to stay with Don for a while. Can you do that for me?"

Charlie looked confused. "Yes, of course, but . . ."

"I have a few things I need to take care of." He said quietly, but the determination in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Charlie or Megan.

"Megan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Alan asked.

Megan nodded. "Of course." She gently took his arm and led him towards an empty waiting area. "Let's go in here."

Alan looked back at Charlie and Amita for a moment. "Do you think he'll be OK? That he'll be able to handle it?"

"Charlie?" She asked. Alan nodded. "Alan, how bad is it?" She asked.

"He's on life support, Megan. He just looks so helpless and I realized that I haven't told anyone what I saw and that I may have hampered the investigation just by allowing my grief to . . ."

"Alan, none of us expected you to . . ."

"Why not? Because I was there? Megan, I saw the vehicle. I saw a tattoo on the shooter's arm. I, I should have given Don our files and I . . ." Alan stammered.

"What files?" She paused. "Alan, I think maybe you should just start from the beginning."

Alan nodded. "This morning I found a small notebook under the table. I thumbed through it, not knowing if it were Don's or Charlie's. I quickly realized it was Don's and started to call him, but he had already missed it and called home to see if he had left it there."

Megan nodded. "Go on."

"Megan, there were a couple of addresses in the book that looked familiar to me, so I checked my notes and sure enough two of the addresses Don was investigating matched the ones that Stan had given me yesterday that were given to him by a potential client."

"Who was the client?"

"Stan talked to her. He called me after she left and said that it looked like a great job, easy to do and he said that she seemed pleased with the price he proposed, but he never told me her name. All of that would be in the file . . ." He choked back a sob as he felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Alan, I'm sorry. We can take a break if you need to."

Alan shook his head. "No. I've probably waited too late already for you to get a good lead on the shooter." He cleared his throat. "When Don and I were at the office, just before he was . . . shot," he bit his lip as the tears began to flow down his cheeks. "I had the file in my hand. Don asked for it, but I wouldn't give it to him before speaking with Stan. I spouted off something about business ethics and told Don that I couldn't give him the file." He wiped his eyes. "Megan, if I had just given him that file, there's a chance that we wouldn't have still been at the office when the shooter arrived." He stood up and walked towards the window.

Megan gave Alan a moment before joining him at the window. "Alan, I don't have children, yet, so I can only imagine what you must be going through, but I think you know that Don wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Alan nodded. "That doesn't change the facts though, does it?"

"Alan, the best way you can help now is to tell me everything you saw and I'll need to see those files. Maybe we can get a name and get to the bottom of this, OK?" She patted his back lightly.

"OK. Let me tell Charlie where I'm going."

Amita stood outside the door of the ICU. "Is Charlie still with Don?" Alan asked.

"Yes. The nurse came out a minute ago and said that they're going to let Charlie stay longer because Don seems to be more relaxed with him in there."

"Don's awake?" Alan asked, his voice hopeful.

Amita shook her head. "No, but apparently his body is showing more positive signs with Charlie talking to him."

Alan nodded. "Amita, I'm going with Megan downtown for a little while. I have my cellphone with me, so tell Charlie that if he needs me or if anything changes to call. OK?"

"OK. Mr. Eppes, is everything alright?"

"Sure. You and Charlie just keep an eye on Don for me until I get back."

Amita watched as Alan joined Megan and continued down the hall, out of sight.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By: Lorrie

_3 Disagreements_

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 7 - If I'd Only Known . . . About Things Left Unsaid (Charlie's POV)**

Charlie entered the ICU with uncertainty. He cringed when he saw Don lying so still on the bed before him. _I don't remember ever seeing Don this still, not even when he's sleeping._ He thought as he cautiously took a seat beside of the bed.

His hand reached out to touch his brother and then he quickly jerked it away as if he had been burned, realizing that he was afraid of what Don would feel like. He forced himself to try again and managed to lay his hand on his brother's arm, just lightly at first. He hadn't really known what to expect, if his skin would be cold and rigid, or warm and supple, but once he had his hand there, he couldn't make himself move it.

He sat in silence for a while, just staring at his own hand on Don's forearm, absently slowing moving up and down just fractions of an inch. He felt the tears stinging his eyes as he listened to the heart monitor and the respirator reminding him that Don wasn't conscious, he didn't realize he was even there with him . . . or maybe he did.

Charlie's mind rested on something that Larry had read to him recently from one of his Life Science magazines; something about ones consciousness being trapped in an unconscious body; able to hear, but not able to communicate. He pulled himself together and forced his eyes to look at Don's face. The breathing tube snaked from his mouth, upward to the respirator which was compressing rhythmically, forcing air into Don's lungs. Charlie studied his face and moved his hand from Don's arm and gently touched his cheek. "Don. Can you hear me? I want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to hide in my numbers again like I did with mom. I'm here for you." He waited for a moment, hopeful that there would be some response, but there was none.

The nurse stepped in and Charlie started to get up, knowing that he had been sitting there longer than the 15 minute rule.

"No, no, please, keep your seat. He's responding to your voice." She said quietly.

"What do you mean? He hasn't moved." Charlie said.

"No, but these numbers tell us a lot." She pointed to the blood pressure monitor, which also showed Don's pulse. "Keep talking to him. He hears you." She wrote something down in the chart and left the room.

Charlie noted the BP and pulse read out. _BP is 122 / 82._ He noted and then turned back to Don, his hand on his cheek again. "Don, I am so sorry about this morning." He felt the hot tears in his eyes again. "I know you were just trying to look out for me, that you didn't want me to be somewhere where I might get hurt." He pulled in a ragged breath. "It's just sometimes I get so caught up in the numbers and I really want to help you on your cases." He laughed slightly. "It's important to me because it's important to you." He paused and looked at the readout again. _130 / 82. That could be due to anything. _He reasoned.

He settled back into the chair, moving his hand from Don's cheek back to his hand. As he did so, he looked at the readout again. _122/82. _"You do hear me, don't you?" Charlie asked and as he tightened his grip on Don's hand, he felt a very slight movement of Don's fingers. "Nurse! Nurse!" He yelled.

The same nurse who had encouraged him to continue talking to Don quickly came into the room. "What is it?" She asked urgently.

"He moved his fingers. I felt him move his fingers against my hand." Charlie answered excitedly.

The nurse moved closer to Charlie. "See if you can get him to do it again."

Charlie tightened his grip on his brother's hand. "Don, squeeze my hand again." Nothing. "Don, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Nothing happened.

"Charlie, sometimes the body has uncontrolled muscle impulses. Maybe that's what happened." The nurse explained.

"No, he squeezed my hand." Charlie insisted and turned back to Don. "Don, I love you and I know you can hear me, now squeeze my hand, damn it!" Don's fingers moved slightly at first and then began to curl around Charlie's hand. Charlie had tears running down his cheeks as he looked up at the nurse. "See."

The nurse smiled. "Yes, I see. Stay with him while I get the doctor in here. I think someone is on the verge of waking up."

When the nurse left the room. Charlie stared at Don again. "I do love you Don and I am sorry about the fight this morning. I don't ever want to leave things like that left unsaid again. Things can happen too fast and well, we may never have the opportunity to say the things that matter the most." Don's fingers wrapped around Charlie's hand a little tighter, causing Charlie to smile. "I'm glad you feel the same way, bro."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By: Lorrie

_3 Disagreements _

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 8 - If I'd Only Known . . . I Would Have Taken Care of it Myself**

Devon and Duane took their own sweet time returning to their hideout. "She's gonna be pissed." Devon said.

"Lay off Devon!" Duane protested. "I shot him, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but 'the man' said to make sure he was dead."

"He wasn't wearing a vest and I hit him twice in the chest. There's no way he could've survived that." Duane argued.

"I'm just sayin' ." Devon started.

"Look, let's just go in and talk to Jo-Jo, she'll know what to do." Duane replied, sinking back into his seat.

"You should've at least got rid of the gun." Devon said.

Duane stared at the rifle in his hand. "You're right." He thought about throwing it off the bridge, but traffic was too heavy, someone would see them and he wasn't about to risk that, not after today. "How about the dessert, I could drive out and bury it somewhere."

"Let's run it by Jo-Jo and see what she suggests." Devon stated.

Duane nodded. "OK, but let's hurry. That old man got a look at the car. We're gonna have to ditch it soon."

They stopped outside of an old warehouse and honked the horn twice. The door opened and they quickly drove inside and got out. "Hey Jo-Jo, it's us!" Deven shouted.

"It's about time you two showed up. What happened. Did you get rid of the Fed?"

"Yeah, I shot him, but there were some complications." Duane confessed.

Jo-Jo rolled her eyes. "What kind of complications?" She asked.

Duane and Devon told her the whole story and asked what they should do with the rifle and the car.

"You idiots! You never leave a witness!" She screamed when they told her about Alan. She listened to the rest of their story and calmed herself before speaking again.

"Here's what you're going to do. Duane I want you to take the car and the rifle into the dessert. Devon, you take the truck behind him so he'll have a way back. Carry some dynamite and blow the whole thing before you come back. Do you think you can handle that without blowing yourselves up?"

"Yeah, sure Jo-Jo." Devon replied.

"Good." She paused. "There's one more thing that's bothering me. You said there was an old man with the Fed. What did he look like?"

"Well, he was tall with dark, graying hair, I guess he could've passed for the Fed's dad or something." Duane said.

"That's what I was afraid of. We had you tailing Special Agent Don Eppes. I checked the contracts for the renovations of the two buildings; an Alan Eppes is listed as a partner with the firm I'm dealing with. I'm guessing that Agent Eppes got wind of who his father was working with and possibly went back to their office for the files. That means that the Feds probably have my name now."

"What do you want us to do?" The brothers asked.

"Nothing. Just head out to the dessert like I told you. I'll take care of the rest." Jo-Jo stated.

Devon and Duane looked at each other. "If you're gonna take out the old man, we could do it for you."

"Why would I trust you with that? This is my butt on the line. First, I'm going to make sure that the Fed is dead, then I'll take care of the old man myself and anyone else who gets in my way." She went to her lab for a syringe and a cocktail of drugs that would be sure to finish Don off, if her weren't dead already. "This will do just fine."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By: Lorrie

_3 Disagreements_

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 9 - If I'd Only Known . . . Don Would Have Had Back-Up**

As Megan and Alan pulled into the parking lot of Alan and Stan's office, she couldn't help but notice the death grip Alan had on the door, his knuckles almost white.

"Alan, are you sure about this? I mean, you've been through a very traumatic experience. I'm not sure taking you back to the scene of the crime is the best therapy."

"I have to get that file. You need to see if there's anything in there that can help you with the investigation." Alan replied. "I have to do this." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself and truth be known, he was.

Megan stopped the SUV just short of where the shooter's car had been parked. "The car was over there." Alan said. "It was a black, four-door Toyota Camry. There were two men inside, both wore black ski masks, you know the ones with the eyes, nose and mouth cut out."

"Are you ready to get out?" Megan asked.

Alan opened the door and started towards the door. The window and the door had both been replaced by sheets of plywood, but the glass was still scattered about. Alan paused in the doorway. He laid his hand on the door facing as he saw the blood stain on the floor. Megan could see his body shaking as he began to cry. "This is where it happened." He said as he tried to choke back his sobs. "Don fired two shots after he identified himself as FBI. The shooter fired two shots back, both hit Don in the chest. It was like everything was in slow motion. I called to him as I ran towards him, but he didn't answer. His legs began to give as the car pulled away. I wrapped my arms around him and we slid down the door facing until we were sitting on the ground."

Megan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Alan, let's get the file and get out of here, OK?" She didn't like the feel of the building anymore than Alan did. Even though she hadn't been there when Don was shot, she could almost feel the heaviness around the place, the blood in the doorway, the shattered glass, it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together and 'see' what happened.

Don shouldn't have been here without back-up. She was sure he thought must have thought it to be safe, or he wouldn't have brought Alan with him and he would have worn his vest. But never-the-less, he should have had back-up. Alan should never have been in a situation where he would have seen his son shot and if Don died, she wasn't sure how Alan or Charlie would ever deal with it. Or truth be known, herself for that matter. Don was her partner, a part of her, a friend, a confidant, he really meant a lot to her and if she ever had the chance, she was determined she was going to tell him.

"Here it is." Alan said, picking up the file from where he had dropped it when the shooting began and Don had told him to duck behind the desk. He started to open it, but Megan stopped him.

"Let's take it back to headquarters." She said and tugged slightly at his arm. "Alan, let's go, OK?"

Alan looked around the office once more, nodded, and followed her out, taking care to lock the door behind him.

Once they were back in Megan's SUV, Alan opened the file. "Josephine Caronda" He said aloud. "She goes by Jo-Jo."

Megan's face suddenly turned pale. "Jo-Jo Cardona?" She asked as she reached for her cellphone.

"Yes, why?"

"She's wanted for the murder of her father, Dino Cardona, who was the acting head of the Cicero Family."

"The mob? We took the mob on as a client?" Alan covered his face with his hands. "I think I'm doing all of the negotiating from now on. How could this have happened?"

"David, it's Megan. Jo-Jo Cardona is behind this."

"Cardona? You're sure?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've got Alan's file on a renovation project that Jo-Jo wanted to do on two of her newly acquired buildings. I'm betting Dino's body is in one of them."

"Did the job involve a lot of cement?" David asked.

Alan nodded. "She wanted to fill in the basement levels of both. She said they were too far underground and she wouldn't be able to rent them."

"Bingo!" Megan said. "We're headed back to the hospital now to cover Don. You and Colby get with LAPD and check out those buildings, the basements especially."

"Megan, she's had a run-in with Don before hasn't she?" David asked.

Megan stole a glance at Alan who was listening intently. "Yes, when we brought her in for questioning right after Dino disappeared. Don suggested that she had killed him herself and she threatened him."

"Threatened him, how?" Alan asked.

"Megan, Colby's got LAPD on the other line, I've got to go. Take care of Don, OK?"

"We will." Megan replied and hung up.

"Megan, I have to know." Alan persisted.

Megan glanced at him again. "I think she was upset that he was on to her. She told him that if he didn't drop it, she would have him taken care of in the worst kind of way."

"And Donnie didn't think to mention this to me?"

"Alan, I'm sure he didn't want to worry you or Charlie and I'm certain that he never intended to put you in harms way when you went down to the office."

"No, but he put himself in harms way without a thought to the consequences." Alan said loudly and then realized that his voice was raising. "I'm sorry. It's just, I'm his father. I should be looking out for him, not the other way around."

"I don't think that's how Don sees it, Alan. He took an oath to protect and defend and he does his job really well."

"I know that and I'm very proud of him, but his job puts his life on the line many times over and that's still very hard for me to deal with."

Megan smiled wishing that her family was so closely knit. She pulled into the hospital parking lot and she and Alan hurried to the ICU.

Charlie was standing in the hallway saying his good-byes to Amita. He smiled as Alan approached him. "How is he?" Alan asked.

"He's awake, well somewhat. He moved his fingers in response to my voice. He can definitely hear us."

Alan hugged him tightly. "Can I see him?"

"Not yet. The doctor is in with him now hoping to get him to open his eyes. Once he's awake they will want to evaluate him to see if there's any brain damage from . . ." Charlie's voice trailed.

"Charlie, did you recognize all of the nurses with him?" Megan asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Did Don tell you anything about Jo-Jo Cardona?" Megan asked.

"No, but that name came up in my research, that's part of what Don and I were arguing about." Charlie replied.

"What exactly came up?" Megan asked.

"Just the statement she gave when she was brought in for questioning concerning her father's death." He looked at his father. "And the threat she made during that statement."

Alan looked at Charlie. "A father is always the last to know." He sighed and took a seat.

"Charlie, I have a class in the morning and no one to cover for me, so if you're OK, I'm going to go." Amita said quietly.

"OK. I'll call you later, if you're going to be in."

Amita smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "I'd like that."

Charlie kissed her forehead and watched her leave before approaching Megan. "Megan, what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"We have reason to believe that Cardona is behind all of this." She replied.

Charlie stared at her for a brief second. "So it wasn't a random drive-by shooting?"

Megan shook her head. "No. Don was the intended target and I don't think she's finished yet. If she finds out that he's still alive, I think she'll try again."

"W-W-Why aren't there guards on Don's door then?" Charlie asked, his voice shaking.

"They're on their way. Right now, I'm going to speak with the shift nurse and explain the situation. You need to stick with your dad. He's pretty shaken."

Megan headed off towards the nurse's station to find the head shift nurse while Charlie took a seat next to Alan. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, his head down, staring at his folded hands.

"Yes." Alan said, his voice stern and then it softened before he spoke again. "No. I'm angry, but I don't really know who I should be angry with. I just wish that your brother would confide in me more than he does. I want to know when he's in danger."

Charlie interrupted. "He doesn't want you to worry about him."

"That's a father's job, Charlie to worry about his children, no matter how old they are, or how successful they are in their fields, it's my job to worry about both you and Donnie."

Megan quietly approached them. "OK, the shift nurse and the hospital administrator are both aware of what's going on. I have two guards posted at the door and only the names on this list will be allowed to see Don. It also shows the names of the doctors and nurses allowed to treat him." She showed Alan and Charlie the list.

"Well, I'm not leaving either, so I'll be personally guarding that door as well." Alan stated.

"So will I." Charlie added.

Megan smiled. "Well, it's very well guarded then, because I'm staying too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By: Lorrie

_3 Disagreements_

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 10 - If I'd Only Known . . . How Don Would Deal with This**

Don had been moved from ICU to a private room on the fifth floor where he could be better guarded by the two officer's stationed outside his door.

Doctor Alexander waved the penlight in front of his eyes once more, first the left and then the right. "His pupil's are reactive. Don, can you open your eyes for me?" She asked loudly. "I know you're in there."

Don tried to lift his eyelids, but they felt so heavy, as if something was holding them closed. "Tryn'." He mumbled.

The doctor smiled at the sound of his voice. "Well, try a little harder." She demanded.

Ever so slowly, Don lifted his eyelids just enough to peer out at the doctors and nurses hovering over him.

"That's great, Don. You can close them again, if you like." Dr. Alexander instructed as she turned to one of the nurses. "You can note in his chart that he is responsive to voice commands."

Turning her attention back to Don, she tapped his left leg. "Don, are you still with us?"

"Yeah." Don murmured.

"Good. Move your left leg for me."

Don tensed the muscles in his left leg and lifted it six inches above the bed and then put it back down.

"How about the right?" The doctor instructed. Don repeated the movement with his right leg.

"Wonderful!" The doctor exclaimed as she took the chart from the nurse and wrote a few comments herself.

"I realize you're probably getting a little tired, so after this, I'll leave you alone for a while. Can you move your right arm for me?"

Don lifted his right arm slightly, but quickly put it back down as it began to force his chest muscles to move with it. "No more." He said sleepily, but in the back of his mind wondering why she hadn't asked him to move his left arm.

The doctor smiled and patted his leg. "OK Don, no more for now. You did great."

"Thanks." Don replied as he began to drift off to sleep.

Alan and Charlie both practically ran the doctor down as she left Don's room. "Is he awake? Is he alright? Is there any brain damage?" The two questioned.

Dr. Alexander put her hands up. "One at a time, gentlemen. I know you're greatly concerned about Don, but to be honest, I think he's doing remarkable. He is responding to commands and his coordination is good. There doesn't seem to be any nerve damage of any sort and the only thing left to check would be his memory, but he's much too tired for that right now."

Charlie's expression dropped. "Oh, so he's asleep again?"

The doctor smiled at both of them. "I'm sorry, but yes, he is asleep again. His body needs time to recover and rest is the best possible medicine for him right now."

"Does he know what happened?" Alan asked.

"I don't know. He didn't ask and I was more interested in his motor skills right now." She gently patted Alan's shoulder. "You can both go in and sit with him, if you like."

Don sensed movement in the room as Alan and Charlie came in and took a seat near his bed.

"Dad?" Don said quietly.

Alan smiled and quickly moved to take Don's hand in his. "I'm right here, son."

"Mom?" He asked.

Alan stared at Don for a minute, and then back at Charlie. "She, ah, she's not here right now."

"With Charlie?" Don mumbled.

"No, I'm here Don." Charlie said softly.

Don shook his head and tried to force his eyes open. Something wasn't right. This grown up voice couldn't possibly belong to his little brother. "No, not Charlie." He said quietly and drifted off to sleep.

Alan looked back to his youngest. "He's just a little out of it, son."

Charlie shook his head. "No, he asked for mom. He doesn't remember . . ." Charlie started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked.

"I need some air." Charlie replied and left the room.

Alan felt Don grip his hand. "Donnie, are you asleep?"

"No." Don whispered. "What did he mean, that I don't remember and who was that anyway?"

"Shh, son. You need to sleep now. We'll talk about this later."

Don tried to settle himself and go to sleep, but something continued to nag at him. "Dad?"

"Yes Donnie."

"Where's mom?"

Alan stared at Don again and wiped a single tear from his eye. "I'm not sure where she is at the moment Donnie."

"I need her." Don whispered.

Alan nodded. "I know. I need her too."

Charlie met up with Doctor Alexander at the nurse's station. "Charlie? I thought you would be in with Don. Is something wrong?"

"No, yes, well, I don't know." Charlie stammered.

"Have you had lunch?" She asked. He shook his head. "Well, I was just getting ready to go down to the cafeteria; would you like to join me?"

Charlie made an effort to smile. "Sure."

Once they filled their trays, and took a seat, Charlie just stared at his lunch.

"I know it's not the best food, but . . ." Dr. Alexander started.

"He doesn't realize that mom is dead. He asked for her. He thought she was somewhere with me and when I spoke up to let him know that I was there, he didn't think it was me." Charlie blurted out.

"Charlie, we both know that memory loss is a possibility with lack of oxygen to the brain." She placed her hand on his arm.

"But how much memory loss? Does he still think I'm at Princeton and mom is with me? I mean, if that's the case, then he thinks he's 18 or so."

The doctor listened to him attentively. "Charlie, as much as it may hurt, this is a game of wait and see. Don's not really good and awake right now, if he were, I would have asked him some questions myself. We need to give him some time. Hopefully, things will fall into place for him and he'll regain all of his memory, until it does, I'm afraid the best thing to do is play along as best you can. Don't try to correct him. It will only confuse him."

"So, what do we tell him about mom?" Charlie asked.

"What have you told him so far?"

"Dad evaded the question and just told him that he didn't know where she was."

"That's probably best for now, rather than upsetting him by telling him that she's no longer with us." The doctor stated.

Back upstairs, Don had finally fallen into a very fitful sleep. Alan was pained to see his head toss and turn. "No." Don suddenly mumbled. "No! Mom!" He screamed out and tried to sit up, only to cry out in pain as he put undue pressure on his left chest.

"Easy, Donnie." Alan soothed. Charlie came back into the room and helped his father lay Don back down. "You're alright, son. Let's lay back down." Together, they eased him back down onto the bed. "That must have been some dream." Alan commented.

Don was very alert at the moment, his eyes wide open, taking in his surroundings. "Yeah, it was." He said very clearly as he settled into the bed, his eyes finally resting on Charlie. "Charlie?" He asked.

Charlie eased up to the bed. "Yeah Don."

Don's eyes took in every inch of his brother. "You're so tall."

"Yeah, well you're not so short yourself." He replied.

"I can't remember anything. Obviously, I'm in a hospital, but I don't know how I got here. Mom's not with you, so I can only assume something has happened to her. Hell, I don't even know what year it is!" He started to become angry.

"Donnie, you need to calm down." Alan said soothingly. "Charlie, go get a nurse."

Charlie quickly ran to the nurse's station and told Don's nurse what was going on. She immediately paged Dr. Alexander and started towards Don's room. "Mr. Eppes, you have to calm down, OK? If you don't, you're likely to hurt yourself."

"I can't remember anything and you want me to calm down?" He shouted.

Dr. Alexander entered the room with a syringe in her hand. "Don, I'm going to give you a sedative to help calm you down." He struggled against the nurses who were trying to hold his arm still for the doctor to inject him. "If you don't calm down, I'll have to put you in restraints!" Dr. Alexander shouted.

Don immediately began to calm down. "No, no restraints, please!" He begged. "Please!"

Alan's hand began to stroke the side of Don's face. "Shh. It's OK, Donnie. No restraints. It's going to be OK."

The sedative was a fast acting one and Don settled down almost immediately after the injection. "Now, can someone please tell me what happened here?" She asked, staring at Alan and Charlie.

"He was dreaming." Alan said, his eyes never leaving Don. "He woke up, very conscious. He saw Charlie and apparently recognized him."

"He said I was tall, then he said he didn't remember why he was in the hospital. He mentioned mom again, and said that if she wasn't here with us, then something must have happened to her." Charlie filled in.

"Then he said that he didn't even know what year it was." Alan added.

The doctor hung her head. "I was hoping to avoid a traumatic episode like this, but we're here now and we need to deal with his questions."

"How?" Alan asked.

"Gently and honestly." Dr. Alexander replied. "There's also the chance that he will remember on his own."

Charlie turned back to Don. "We'll get him through this, doctor. No matter what."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By Lorrie

_3 Disagreements _

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 11 - If I'd Only Known . . . How to Protect You**

Jo Jo Cardona stared at the main entrance of the hospital for several minutes before opening her car door. She double checked the pocket of the scrubs top she had just bought, making sure that the syringe was still there before clicking the lock on the door and closing it.

Don had just awakened from his drug induced sleep to find Alan and Charlie both still in the room. Alan had drifted off to sleep in what looked to be a very uncomfortable chair while Charlie was flipping through the TV channels. "Hey, any good games on?" He asked.

Charlie jumped at the sound of Don's voice. "Sorry Don, I didn't realize you were awake. Can I get you anything?" He asked as he moved closer to Don's bedside.

"Just a little information. I know who I am, and you and dad, but that's about it. Charlie, where is mom?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Don . . ."

Tears were forming in the older siblings eyes as he stared at his younger brother. "Look, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or . . . Charlie, can't you understand. I don't remember anything. I . . ."

"Well, it's about time you woke up!" Alan cheerfully interrupted, giving Charlie a sympathetic smile.

"Hey dad." Don replied weakly.

Alan gently touched his son's cheek. "The nurse wanted me to let her know when you woke up. I think she wants to help you to the bathroom and change the bed."

"Dad . . ." Don started, but Alan had already left the room.

"Well, now Mr. Eppes." A loud, pleasant Jamaican-laced voice filled the room as the nurse entered. "Ya are in for a treat, now. Once ya've emptied yer bladder, we are going to be gettin' ya into the wheelchair and yer brotha and fatha are going to take ya for a little stroll whilst I change the bed."

Don started to protest, but was immediately met with a stern look. "Don'tcha even be thinkin' about disobey'n Lola now."

Don's eyes locked with hers and he smiled sheepishly. "Yes ma'am."

Nurse Lola smiled. "That's much betta. Now, if yer family will step out, I'll get ya up and to the bathroom." She moved towards Don to help him with his IV post while Alan and Charlie left the room.

Charlie smiled slightly as he turned to Alan. "You think he'll be OK with her?"

Alan nodded with a smile and patted his son's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

Jo Jo entered the lobby and found the elevator to the 3rd floor. Once there, she waited until the nurse's had cleared away from the nurse's station and quickly accessed the hospital computer. A smug smile formed on her lips as she located the information she needed: Donald Alan Eppes, Room 532.

"Could you hold that, please!" She called out as someone entered the elevator. "5th floor." She stated and the gentleman inside pressed the button.

Don finished his business and called out to the nurse, "Lola, are still out there?"

"Lola's still her, child. Are ya finished?"

"Yeah." Don replied weakly.

"Come on then, let's get ya to the sink to wash up." She again helped him with the post, taking care to make sure he didn't cross up the IV line.

Once he finished washing, she helped him into the wheelchair and laid a light-weight blanket over his lap. "I'll just let yer family know that yer ready." She opened the door and gently pushed him over the thresh-hold.

"Well now, this is your first up-right trip in a few days. How do you feel?" Alan asked as he took control of the chair from Nurse Lola.

"Fine." Don muttered, the sight of the security guards on the door, not getting by him.

"Hey there, bossman." Megan called out. Alan stopped and waited for her to catch up. "It's good to you up." She gave him as much of a hug as she could without hurting his shoulder.

Don stared at her. There was something he recognized, but he couldn't quite place her face. "I know I'm supposed to know you, but . . ."

Megan backed away, suddenly embarrassed by her display. "I . . . I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's OK, Megan. Don, this is Megan Reeves. You work with her." Charlie explained.

Don studied the woman in front of him, noting the slight bulge under her jacket, automatically thinking it was a gun. "Oh and what do you, we, do?" Don asked, reaching forward, slightly moving her jacket back to confirm his suspicion.

"We, ah, we solve problems." Megan answered.

"But not like Charlie here, I'll bet." Don said nodding towards her sidearm.

Megan looked to Charlie and Alan. "Not exactly." Charlie stated as Alan began to push Don towards the end of the hall.

"How about I take you as far as the elevator?" Alan said, hoping to move away from the present conversation.

Don ignored his father's question. "What's the deal with the security on my room?" Don asked,

"Just a precaution." Megan said quietly.

"Precaution against what?" Don asked.

Before Megan could answer, her cellphone rang. "Damn, I should have turned this off." She picked it up and recognizing the number as David's she answered. "Reeves."

"It's David. Megan, we found Dino's body in the basement of one of the properties registered to Cardova."

"Tell me you have her in custody." Megan hissed.

"Not her, but we did find the shooter and the driver. They're with us here at LAPD and spilling their guts. Based on what they've said, I think Cardova may be planning to make a move on Don." David paused. "Do you want more back-up?"

Megan looked over towards Don, who was studying her every move. "No, I think we're good. You guys stay put." She hung up.

"Anything I should know about?" Don asked.

"No, but I think we should be heading back to the room." She eyed Alan.

Alan took the hint and turned Don around just as the elevator doors opened.

Jo Jo cautiously stepped out of the elevator and looked up and down the hallway, immediately spotting Don and his entourage. "Well, this throws a bit of a wrench into my plans." She thought.

Placing her hand over her pocket, she headed down the hallway in the opposite direction of Don. "He's up and about, so they'll want to get him into physical therapy as soon as possible." Her mind was working double time trying to devise a plan. She stopped by the nurse's station and quietly lifted his file. "Um, PT, eh? I'll just need to make a couple of small changes in wardrobe and ID and I'll be set." She smiled smugly.

_123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789_

"Well, here we are, safe and sound." Alan retorted as he pushed Don back into his room.

"Safe and sound from what?" Don asked bluntly.

Charlie studied his brother before answering. "It's just an expression."

"Yeah, right." Don replied, studying the faces of first Megan, then his dad and Charlie. "You guys are keeping something from me and my guess is it's something pretty important."

Before anyone could answer, Dr. Anderson entered the room. "Well, I hear you've been out for a joyride!" She exclaimed, smiling at Don.

Don returned the smile. "I've been out for a ride, I don't know how joyful it was." He replied and started to lift himself from the wheelchair.

"Why don't you just keep your seat. I want to check your shoulder and if everything looks good, I'm going to see if they have a spot open for a few minutes of physical therapy today."

"PT, already?" Charlie asked.

Dr. Anderson continued her examination of Don, answering Charlie without looking up. "The sooner, the better."

_123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789_

Jo Jo made her way to the Physical Therapy department and patiently waited until one of the PT Assistants ended her shift. "You did great for your first day. I'll see you tomorrow, Patty."

"Isn't it about time for your shift to end?" Patty asked.

"I just need to finish cleaning up over here and I'll be gone. I sure don't want to be here when Nancy comes in; especially if she's in the same mood today she was in yesterday."

Patty smiled. "I know what you mean." She signed out and headed towards the locker room for a much needed shower.

"Perfect." Jo Jo smiled. Once the petite PT Assistant was undressed, Jo Jo donned her uniform and stuffed her ID into her pocket. "Now, to change out the pictures." She whispered to herself, as she spotted a janitor outside of the supply closet. "Perfect place to work."

Passing by the janitor, she quickly stuffed the wad of chewing gum she had in her mouth into the lock of the door, knowing that once the janitor left, she would have access to the closet and plenty of time to remove her picture from the ID she had worn into the hospital and place it over the PT Assistant's ID she had grabbed from the locker room. "Yes, this will work!" She thought. "It has to."

_123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789_

Don shifted uncomfortably as Alan pushed him down the hall towards the Physical Therapy Department. "I don't think I'm up for this today." He muttered.

"What's that son?" Alan asked.

Don shook his head. "Nothing."

Megan and Charlie flanked the wheelchair as Alan pushed it down the hall towards the elevator that would take them to the 7th floor.

Don couldn't help but notice how nervous Megan seemed. "Hey, Reeves, you OK?" He asked.

Megan smiled, the fact that he used her last name instead of her first, not going unnoticed. "Yeah, bossman, I'm fine." She rubbed his uninjured shoulder reassuringly.

_123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789_

Jo Jo again patted her pocket as she left the janitor's closed, careful to remember to pull out the plug of gum she had successfully used as a doorjamb. She entered the PT Department and glanced around to make sure no one from the previous shift was there who would recognize the real Patty.

Once she was satisfied, she entered the room and started cleaning one of the therapy tables. "We've got one coming up." The lead Physical Therapist stated. "Should be a quick session though. It's his first. Gunshot wound to the shoulder."

"Oh?" Jo Jo said quietly.

"Mmm. One to the chest too. We'll have to be extra careful with him. Don't want to pull the stitches."

"I should say not." Jo Jo replied. "What would you like for me to do?"

The head PT stared at her for a moment. "Oh, you're new, aren't you?"

Jo Jo nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"OK, I'll do all of the handling, but if I need anything, I'll let you know."

Jo Jo moved towards the door, in pretence of holding it open for Don's wheelchair, but as Alan entered, pushing Don, Jo Jo forced the door closed before Charlie or Megan could get inside, pressing the lock button.

Megan's eyes grew wide with fear as she and Charlie looked through the small glass opening of the door. "Charlie, get back!" Megan shouted as she pulled her gun and fired at the door knob, but the lock didn't give. Charlie started towards the door. "Charlie, get back!" Megan shouted again as she poised her Glock to fire again.

Inside the PT Department, Nancy, the lead PT, had pushed Don to the side, his wheelchair falling over in the process, leaving Don in a daze, and came towards Jo Jo. "Now Patty, this is no way to start your first day!" She yelled. "We don't attack our patients here."

"I don't care how big and tough you are nothing is going to stand in my way this time. Nothing!" Jo Jo screamed as she hit Nancy in the head with an upwards swing of a bedpan, catching her chin and sending her to the floor.

Alan was trying to lift Don back into the chair when suddenly Jo Jo's knee found the center of his chest, propelling him backwards. Jo Jo quickly pulled the syringe she had brought with her from her pocket and pulled the cap off with her teeth. "Now, you're going to pay, Agent Eppes!" She shouted as she started to jab the needle into Don's neck.

After two more shots, the door gave. Megan entered first, quickly surveying the scene, she headed towards Don and Jo Jo. "Cardova, drop it, now!" She shouted.

Jo Jo stopped briefly and before Megan could pull the trigger, Jo Jo slammed her elbow into Megan's chest, causing the Glock to fall to the floor.

Don was beginning to come around. He heard the commotion and turned to see Jo Jo and Megan in full-blown hand-to-hand combat. He pulled himself to his feet and reached for Megan's discarded Glock.

"Don!" Charlie broke out a hoarse whisper as he turned from his father.

Don picked up the Glock and held it in his hand, his fingers instinctively curling around it's handle, one on the trigger. "Let her up!" He shouted as he aimed at Jo Jo. "Cardova, let Agent Reeves up, now!" He repeated.

Alan and Charlie gasped, both realizing that Don's memory must be coming back.

Don held the gun on Cardova long enough for Megan to stand up and take the gun from him, holding it on Cardova as the security guards came rushing in. "You OK?" She asked.

Don pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. "Aside from a blinding headache, I'm good." He stated.

Charlie wrapped his arms around his older brother and guided him towards the wheelchair. "Let's get you back to your room."

"Yes, and I would like the doctor to take another look at you." Alan added.

Don allowed Charlie to guide him to the chair and allowed Alan to push him back to his room without a comment. Once in his room, Nurse Lola helped him back into his bed. "Ya done good today, child."

"Yeah, maybe." Don replied as he adjusted himself on the pillows, trying not to bump his shoulder.

"Ya look a bit tired." Lola stated.

Don nodded.

"Rest, child. Lola will be back later to check in on ya." She quietly closed his door as she left.

"Can we go in?" Charlie asked as the nurse came out.

"Why dotcha let 'em rest for awhile? He looks tired."

Charlie looked towards Alan who nodded in agreement.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By Lorrie

_3 Disagreements _

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 12 - If I'd Only Known . . . How to Help You Heal**

Inside his hospital room, Don suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in on him. The dim light shadowed the corners of the room and he could almost feel his mother's presence with him.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as the memory of his last moments with his mother before she died. It was in a room much like this, but smaller. Then he remembered, she had been in ICU. It wasn't this quiet though. There were machines beeping all around her, until she asked him to have the nurse turn off all of the monitors.

"_I never could sleep with a lot of noise around." She had said softly as the last monitor was silenced. "Now, Donnie, you have to promise me something."_

"_Anything, mom."_

"_Promise me that you will be there for Charlie and your dad. They're going to have a rough time with this." _

_Don had choked back his tears then, but he let them flow now as his memories flooded back. "I'll be strong . . . for them." He had said._

_Margaret brushed her son's cheek with her hand. "My sweet boy, I love you so much and I am so very, very proud of the man you've become. I know that sometimes it seems that I ask a lot of you, but Donnie, you and I, we're so much alike. We're both free spirits, honey." She had started coughing at that point._

"_Mom? Mom, are you OK?"_

_Margaret shook her head. "No, honey. You know I'm not. You know this is goodbye." She reached for his face again as Alan entered the room. "I love you, son. Tell Charlie, how much I love him too." She looked up at Alan, took his hand, then closed her eyes and she was gone._

"Don?" Megan said his name quietly as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He stifled a sob and looked up at her. "Megan, my mom's dead, isn't she?"

Megan nodded and hugged him close, letting him bury his head into her neck for a moment. He suddenly pulled back. "I'm sorry. I . . . I shouldn't have . . . it's just . . . the memories are all flooding back so fast, I can't . . ." He rubbed the side of his face with his good hand.

She gently brushed her finger across his cheek. "Shh. It's OK Don. I understand."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks." Clearing his throat, he brushed the back of his hand across his cheeks, clearing the tears. "Where are dad and Charlie?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they went for coffee." Megan said.

"Everything go OK with Cardova?" Don asked.

Megan nodded. "She's in custody. David found Dino's body in the basement of one of the properties that your dad and Stan were bidding on for renovation and the guys who shot you are also in custody."

"Sounds like David's had a busy day. Remind me to give him some extra time off." Don half-heartedly laughed.

"Hey, what about me?" Megan asked. "I've been watching your butt since they hauled you in here."

Don smiled a genuine smile. "You have?"

She returned the smile and took a serious tone. "You know I have, partner."

He reached out his hand for hers, which she gratefully placed in his as their eyes locked. "Thanks partner." He said quietly and started to pull her to him just as Alan and Charlie opened the door.

"Good to see you awake again, bro." Charlie said loudly.

Alan paused seeing the look on Don and Megan's faces and noticing that they were holding hands. "Are we interrupting something?" He asked, hopefully.

"No." Megan smiled. "I was just leaving." She said, her eyes never leaving Don's.

"No you weren't." Don said slyly.

"Yes, I was. I have to. I need to check on a few things before I go home." She said as she lightly brushed Don's cheek with a kiss. "Goodnight Alan, Charlie." She said as she brushed by them, hoping they didn't notice the slight redness of her cheeks.

"So, what was that all about?" Charlie asked as he took a seat next to Don's bedside.

"What?" Don asked.

"You know what." Charlie chided.

Don shook his head and laid back against the pillow. "It was nothing." He paused, looking at the faces of his father and brother. "Really."

Alan patted Don's leg. "It's OK son. How are you feeling, now? Did you get any rest?"

Don shook his head. "I remember it all now and I'm really sorry buddy, for continuing to ask you about mom. That must have been hard on you." He patted the edge of the bed and Charlie sat down.

"I wanted to tell you everything, but Dr. Alexander said it would be best if you could remember on your own, that telling you things might only confuse you further." Charlie explained.

Don took hold of Charlie's arm and pulled him in for a hug. "I understand. I'm the one trying to apologize here."

"So what brought it all back?" Alan asked.

Don looked towards the window. "Megan's gun. When I picked it up, it was so natural, like it belonged in my hand and knowing that she . . . " He paused. "Knowing that she was in trouble."

"You never cease to amaze me, Donnie." Alan stated firmly, taking his oldest son's hand.

"Dad, I'm sorry about what I said in your office . . . you know, before all of this."

"No, I'm sorry for not giving you that file sooner. It might have prevented . . . it might have prevented you from being shot." Tears formed in Alan's eyes as he spoke. "Donnie, I don't think I've ever been so frightened in all my life, not even when your mother passed away. At least then, we knew it was inevitable, but when those two bullets slammed into your chest and you started to slide down the door frame. All I could do was wrap my arms around you and pray that you survived. I've never felt so helpless." He wiped at the tears streaming down his face.

Don turned away as his own tears began to fall.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Don, I also need to apologize."

"You, what for?" Don asked.

"I thought you said you remembered everything. We were fighting the morning you were shot. We left the house mad at each other, at least I was mad at you and I'm pretty sure you were mad at me. When David and Amita were talking about you being shot . . . Don, I . . . I think I stopped breathing. It was like my world didn't exist without you."

Don swallowed hard and turned to his brother. "I'm sorry, Buddy. I wasn't really that angry with you, it's just, I didn't want you around the office in case Cardova or her goons showed up. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I didn't want you to get hurt either." Charlie confessed.

Alan kissed the top of Don's hand. "Well, now that we've all had a good cry and confession, maybe we should let you get some sleep."

"I'm not really all that tired." Don said. "But I am hungry and I'd like something a little more substantial than clear liquids."

Dr. Alexander gently knocked on the door. "May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Alan replied.

She smiled as she looked at Don. "You know, I think I may be kicking you out of her tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Don asked, perking up at the thought of going home.

"Only if you'll have someone to take care of you for a couple of weeks." The doctor stated.

"Oh, he'll have plenty of looking after." Alan stated firmly.

"In that case, I'll have another quick look at you in the morning and if everything checks out, I'll send you on your way."

"Thank you." Don, Alan and Charlie all three replied at once.

The doctor laughed. "Alright gentlemen, is there anything else you need tonight?"

"Food." Don said. "And I'd like some real food, not clear liquids."

"I think I can arrange that." The doctor hit the call button for the nurse. "Could you have a dinner tray brought up for Mr. Eppes?"

"Yes ma'am." The nurse replied.

"I'll see you in the morning." Dr. Alexander said as she left.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note:

I needed some closure for this story. I've always wanted a Don/Megan shipper, so this chapter sort of gets that done with room left for a follow-up story at some point.

I don't like Liz, and that's why I didn't include her in the story.

I do like Colby, but didn't really want to write anything for him in this story, because I want to see where the writers are going to take us in Season 4. (It'll be here before we know it! Yeah!)

I hope you've enjoyed this and I do apologize for the delay in updating.

Lorrie 

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'nor claim to own the rights to Numb3rs or any of it's characters. The following story is written for entertainment purposes only._

"If I'd Only Known"

By Lorrie

_3 Disagreements_

_Mob connections_

_2 bullets_

_1 Father's anguish and retribution_

**Chapter 13 - If I'd Only Known . . . How You Felt About Me**

"Just give me a minute, Charlie. I can do this, you know." Don stated firmly as he looked up at his brother from the backseat of the car.

Charlie smiled at him. "Oh, and I'd like to know how with just one good arm."

Don eased himself out of the car and stood up on the sidewalk. "Just like that." He returned the smile.

Alan shook his head as he watched his two sons. "Boys." He cautioned with only a tone a father could muster.

Charlie looked at his father sheepishly. "I'm only trying to help, but my brother here is being stubborn."

"Am not." Don retorted.

"Are too." Charlie shot back.

"Boys!" Alan repeated, his voice a bit louder.

Charlie and Don both dropped their heads. "Sorry dad." They replied in unison.

Alan came around the car and took Don's elbow. "I know you can do this, but humor me, OK?" He looked into his son's eyes just before they started up the sidewalk. "Besides, the neighbors might be watching and I wouldn't want them to think that I wasn't taking good care of you."

Don laughed and offered no protest as Alan helped him up the sidewalk and into the house.

"Are you going up to your room, or taking the couch?" Charlie asked.

Don eyed the couch. "The couch looks good."

"Only for a while, Donnie." Alan announced. "The doctor said you need two weeks worth of rest."

"Believe it or not, I can rest and watch TV at the same time." Don said as he eased himself down on the couch.

"I'll get some pillows." Charlie offered.

"How about a blanket to go with them?" Don suggested.

Alan's face suddenly showed concern. "A blanket? Donnie, are you cold?"

Don shook his head. "No, but I like a light blanket over me when I sleep."

"You're tired?" Alan asked, relaxing the tension in his voice somewhat.

"A little. I guess the ride here took a little out of me." Don confessed.

Alan nodded as he watched Charlie get his brother settled in on the couch and picked up Don's duffle bag. "I'll just take your bag upstairs."

"Thanks dad." Don replied.

Don had been asleep for almost an hour when a knock at the door roused him. He kept his eyes closed, guessing that Charlie or his dad would answer it, but after a few seconds passed and the knocking continued, he pulled himself upright and started to get up. A wave of dizziness hit him and he had to sit back down. "Charlie! Dad!" He called out, holding his head in his hands.

"Sorry, I was in the kitchen." Alan explained as he ran to the door while trying to keep an eye on Don. "Don't you dare try to stand up!" He warned.

"Alan, is everything alright?" Megan asked as she was welcomed into the house.

Alan gestured towards Don. "I think he tried to get up too fast."

Megan made a beeline for her co-worker. "Hey, bossman." She said as she knelt in front of him with concern on her face. "You OK?"

His right elbow rested on his right knee while the heel of his hand pressed hard against his forehead. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes were squeezed shut, as if trying to shut out pain. "Don?"

He attempted to breath through the pain in his head and answer Megan at the same time. "Yeah. Just got up too fast."

Alan pressed two pain pills into Megan's hand. "The doctor said he may have a few episodes like this."

"Don, let's take your pain pills." Megan handed them to Don while she took a glass of water from Alan.

After swallowing the pills, Don rested his head in his right hand again. "Why don't you lie back down?" Megan suggested, gently placing her hand behind his neck and good shoulder, helping him ease down to the couch.

Once he was lying down, Megan started to pull away, but Don grabbed her hand. "Don't go." He said softly.

"How about I stay right here until you go to sleep?" She suggested, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Don nodded. "I'm glad you're here." He said softly.

Megan smiled. "Me too."

Alan nodded in agreement. "Me too." He said as he turned back towards the kitchen.

Something had definitely either changed or surfaced in Don and Megan's relationship, not that they hadn't always been close, but it appeared that their friendship might be blossoming into something more; which in Alan's eyes would be a welcome relief. He had always liked Megan.

Even though little things were surfacing now, he wasn't sure that Don would allow things to develop between he and Megan. He had said something just a few months ago about how wrong it was to date a co-worker, this after coming through a very fast-paced, rocky relationship with Liz, who had decided that after a particularly hazardous shootout that had left Don with a slight bullet graze to his shoulder, that she didn't want to be involved with anyone in law enforcement and had put in for an immediate transfer, which had crushed Don.

He sighed as he looked back into the living room, seeing Megan's hand gently touch Don's face as he drifted off to sleep.

Megan could feel Alan's eyes on her, but she didn't want to move away from Don. She had come far too close to losing him and too many things had been left unsaid between them.

It was her doorstep he had landed on a few months ago at two in the morning, half drunk and crying the blues about Liz leaving. She had let him in and they had gone through a pot of coffee while talking, but she would never forget one thing in particular he had said to her. "Megan, you're the only one I can really talk to. You're the only one who really seems to understand me." He had stared into her eyes. "I know we're partners and I shouldn't think about you the way I do, but Megan, I definitely feel something for you, something that I've never felt for any other woman and I . . . I . . ." His head had drifted downward towards the table and he passed out.

She smiled at the memory. He had almost told her how he really felt. She had thought something was up the day that he had saved her from that crazy kidnapper.

Her thoughts drifted to Larry, feeling guilty for a moment, but then realizing that her feelings for Don could no longer be ignored. She looked at him sleeping peacefully in front of her and bent down and gently kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you, bossman, always." She whispered.

Charlie came home an hour later to find Don asleep on the couch with Megan's head resting against his leg, their hands still clasped together. He stared for a moment and then hurried into the kitchen.

"Oh, you're home." Alan exclaimed as he took a fresh roast out of the oven.

"Umm, smells good." Charlie said as he poured himself a glass of tea and gestured towards the living room. "What's going on in there?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Alan smiled slightly with his back towards his youngest. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"With Don and Megan?" Charlie asked.

Alan peeked through the door and gazed at the sleeping couple. "I think they're asleep." He said, still avoiding Charlie's obvious question.

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I got that much, but they're holding hands. What did I miss this morning after leaving for work?"

Alan turned to Charlie, "I don't really know what's going on between them, if anything, but I do know that right now Megan is a great comfort to your brother."

"But are they seeing each other? I mean, I thought Megan and Larry were still dating, well somewhat, I mean, I guess it's hard when he's not here, but . . ."

"Charlie, I won't have you bringing any of this up to your brother, do you understand? He needs her right now. She knows how to get though to him. He listens to her when he won't listen to me or you."

Charlie peeked out the door again and smiled as he quietly closed it. "OK, I'll pretend I didn't see anything."

"Thank you." Alan replied.

"For now." Charlie said. "But Larry will be coming back at some point and . . ."

"Charles!" Alan raised his voice.

Charlie lifted his hands in defeat. "OK, OK, I'll shut up now."

"I think that might be best." Alan said and patted his youngest on the shoulder. "Now, go get cleaned up for dinner. I'm going to wake Don and Megan."

"Let me do it!" Charlie exclaimed quietly.

"I don't think that would be wise." Alan cautioned. "Now get cleaned up for dinner."

Alan stood silently for a moment, admiring the two sleeping FBI Agents. They certainly do compliment each other. He thought as he gently touched Megan's shoulder. "Megan." He said quietly and then touched Don's shoulder slightly. "Donnie, it's time for dinner."

Don drew in a deep breath, smiling as he inhaled the aroma of Megan's shampoo. "Megan, time to get up." He mumbled.

She lifted her head, sleepily. "What time is it?" She looked around and quickly realized that she was in the Eppes home. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep."

"It's OK." Alan said reassuringly. "I'd like you to stay for dinner. I made a pot roast."

Don smiled as he wiped his hand over his face. "You might want to consider that. Dad, here makes the best pot roast you've ever tasted."

Megan looked at her watch and then at Alan. "Are you sure? I mean, I've been here most of the day . . . apparently sleeping." She looked at Don. "You look like you feel better."

"I do and I'd really like for you to stay for dinner." He said softly, his beautiful brown eyes melting any resolve she may have had.

She sighed and smiled up at Alan. "I'd love to stay for dinner."

"Good! Everything's all set and if you'd like to freshen up, you know where the bathroom is."

"Thanks." She looked back at Don. "Would you like a washcloth or something?"

He nodded as he stretched his right side. "That would be great."

"Are you going to give him a sponge bath while you're at it?" Charlie asked, half kidding, half serious.

"Charlie!" Don exclaimed.

"Charlie, that's enough!" Alan cautioned.

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that." Charlie apologized.

Don stared at him, uneasily. "You better not have."

Charlie took a seat beside his brother's resting place on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

Don nodded. "Good. A little hungry."

"Well, that's good because dad has made all of your favorites for dinner." Charlie replied as he started to get up.

Don grabbed his arm. "Charlie, what _did_ you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"The comment you made to Megan." Don said.

Charlie pulled out of Don's grasp. "Nothing. I told you I didn't mean anything by it."

"Charlie, I won't have you saying anything to hurt her. Do you understand me?" Don cautioned.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I think I understand you completely." He turned towards the kitchen. "Dad, I left a few papers back in my office on campus. I'm going to have to back and get them." He turned back to Don, still calling out to Alan. "Don't hold dinner for me."

"Charlie!" Don shouted as Charlie grabbed his keys and left. "Charlie!"

"What was that all about?" Megan asked as she came back down the stairs with a damp washcloth in her hand.

Don shook his head. "Nothing."

"Charlie thinks there's something between you and me, doesn't he?" She asked as she handed Don the cloth and watched him wash his face.

"I don't know what's going through my brother's mind. I seldom do. Besides, it's none of his business, anyway."

Alan emerged from the kitchen and placed the pot roast on the table. "Well, if you want to make your way to the table, dinner is just about ready."

"I shouldn't have agreed to stay for dinner. I've upset Charlie and . . ." Megan started.

"Forget Charlie." Don said quietly, cupping Megan's chin in his hand. "I want you here. I want you to stay."

"Don, I feel sure that Charlie thinks he's protecting Larry. He must have seen us when he came home from work." She started.

"Seen us what? Holding hands while we slept?" Don smiled, his eyes never leaving hers. "So what? Larry's a big boy and he should know that if he wants to keep a lady's attention, then maybe he should stay near the lady."

"Don, I . . ."

Don leaned in close and gently brushed her lips with his just as Alan came through the door. Megan pulled away suddenly, her face turning red. "Don, maybe I should go."

Don shook his head. "Please don't." He said quietly. "We need to talk . . . later, after dinner."

She smiled and helped him to his feet.

"This smells wonderful!" She exclaimed as Alan helped her get Don situated in the dining room chair.

After she took her seat, Don grabbed her hand under that table, looked at her and smiled.

Alan found it difficult to not keep a smile plastered to his face, but felt bad about Charlie walking out on them, knowing that Charlie only had Larry's best interest at heart. Somehow he couldn't help but think that Charlie may not have the whole story of Larry and Megan's relationship.

"So, do you want some of all of it?" She asked Don as she took his plate.

"You know it." Don replied and watched as she helped his plate and placed it in front of him before helping her own.

Megan could feel Alan's eyes on her as she helped Don. "Alan, can I get you something?" She asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just marveling at the care you're giving Donnie." He smiled at her.

"That's what friends do for each other." She replied, chancing a brief glance at her boss who couldn't contain his smile.

"I hope you've remembered to thank Megan for being here for you today." He gestured at Don.

"Well, not yet, but the night's not over." Don replied.

Alan lowered his head and shook it slightly. "You just keep in mind that you're recovering from two gunshot wounds."

"Believe me, that's not something that's easy to forget." Don replied and as if on cue, grimaced at a twitch of pain in his side.

"Don?" Megan asked.

He closed his eyes and eased out his breath. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to lie down?" Alan asked.

Don shook his head. "No. I'd like to finish my dinner." He said and resumed eating as the pain subsided.

After they were finished, Megan cleared the table. "Alan, let me get Don settled in the living room and I'll help you with the dishes."

"There's no need for that. I can load the dishwasher." He replied.

She smiled. "I'd really like to help."

"OK." Alan returned the smile, thinking that she might want to talk.

"Alright, bossman, the couch or up the stairs?" She asked.

"The couch looks good. I'm a little tired." He said quietly.

Her hand rested on his forehead. "You don't feel feverish."

He gently pulled her hand from his head and kissed the inside of her palm, then brought her hand to his cheek. "I'm fine, Megan. Just a little tired. This is the longest I've been up since I got shot."

She cupped his cheek and then gently ran her fingers through his hair. "OK, the couch it is then. Let's get you settled and then I'm going to help your dad with the dishes."

Once Don was settled in, his light-weight blanket on top of him, Megan knelt next to him. "Goodnight." She whispered, and kissed his forehead.

"You're not leaving, are you?" He asked.

"I've been here all day and I think I've pretty well worn out my welcome." She said as he grasped her hand.

"Not with me, you haven't." He said.

"Don, I've upset Charlie. I never intended to do that. I never intended to . . ." She caught herself before completing her sentence.

"To what?" Don asked.

"To stay all day." She lied.

"Megan . . . I need you." He said quietly.

She nodded. "And I'll be here anytime for you, you know that."

He looked down at their clasped hands. "When this is over, when I'm back 100, we need to _really_ talk, if you know what I mean."

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." She set with him until he fell asleep and then gently pulled her hand from his and joined Alan in the kitchen. "Sorry, I tried to get in here sooner."

"Is Donnie asleep?" Alan asked.

She nodded and picked up a plate, adding it to the dishwasher. "Yes."

"You care a great deal for my boy, don't you?" He asked her point blank.

There it was, all laid out on the table. "Yes, Alan, I do. I always have. Don has a special place in my heart that no one will ever be able to touch."

"Megan, don't misunderstand what I'm asking. I know you would never intentionally hurt Don, but what about Larry?"

She dropped her head. "Larry's changed Alan. He isn't the same person he was before the space thing with NASA. He doesn't want my company anymore and that's fine. I mean, we went into our relationship with the understanding that it wasn't permanent."

"I take it that Charlie doesn't know that." Alan replied.

She shook her head. "Apparently not, I thought maybe Larry had confided in him since they were so close, but . . ."

"But what?" Charlie asked as he quietly came into the kitchen. "I saw your car outside and Don's asleep on the couch." He commented. "He looks a little uncomfortable though."

Alan took off his apron. "I'll check on him."

"So, Megan, about before, I'm sorry." Charlie said. "I shouldn't have walked out before dinner. It was Don's first night home and . . ."

"And you were looking out for him . . . and for Larry. I understand, Charlie." Megan finished.

Charlie eyed her sheepishly and then quickly looked down to his shoes. "Megan, Don has a hard time with relationships. I don't know what he told you about Liz, but her leaving, because of him getting hurt, nearly . . . Megan he snapped. I found him in the garage one night bawling his eyes out. He was drunk and he said that he knew now that he would never have a relationship with anyone because no one understood him . . . except you."

He quickly chanced a glace at her face. "I didn't think too much of it at the time, because I knew he was drunk and I knew that you and Larry . . . well, I thought that you and Larry were involved."

"Charlie, Larry and I . . ." Megan interrupted.

Charlie held up his hand. "I know. I've spent the better part of the evening with Amita and she told me what Larry had confided in her. He's more interested in the meaning of life right now, not living it and Megan, he wants you to be happy . . . without him."

Megan smiled. "I know, Charlie. He told me and we came to an understanding. I would never ask Larry to change for me and somehow letting go of Larry, reminded me how much I care for Don."

Charlie smiled as he looked at her. "Really? I mean, you and Don?"

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Megan asked. "We've agreed to _really_ talk about it once he's back 100. So, we'll just wait and see for now, OK?"

Charlie nodded. "OK, but how will this change your working relationship. I mean, will you still be part of his team, or . . . I know, I could run a statistical theory based on the number of co-worker relationships and . . ."

"Charlie, why not just let Don and I see where things go, OK?" Megan stated with a smile as she left the kitchen to check on Don.

Alan was just pulling the blanket up to Don's chin when Megan came in. "I'm leaving now." She said as she gently touched Alan's arm. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're quite welcome. Why don't you come by again tomorrow? I'm sure it would brighten Don's day." Alan said as he motioned Charlie out of the room.

"I might." She replied

When both Charlie and Alan had left, she knelt beside of Don again and kissed him gently on his lips. "I'll see you soon, bossman." She whispered.

THE END


End file.
